Endless Blue
by Under Finger And Thumb
Summary: Seto's POV: Seto's thoughts on his brother's death.: Warnings: Character Death, MaleMale, Angst: I OWN NOTHING! o.o remember that.


**Warnings:** Character Death, Male/Male, Angst. Don't Like, don't read.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, and this never happened in the show. The only thing I own, is the idea for this story, and a pair of giant bear paw slippers, now, read!

* * *

My blue eyes fixed upon the darkened sky, watching the tears of the sky pour down upon the darker waters and cold earth below. I followed a drop of the water down the glass of my window and onto the windowsill, where they fell down to the street. I watched as the people rushed down the sidewalk, trying to get inside, where it was warm and dry, as the cars sped back and forth, not bothering to stop for those who wished to cross. I could see a car coming as a mother and her two children ran out into the street, pushing her kids forward, urging them to get across as fast as possible.

They made it. By only an inch they made it. The car sped on, leaving the family to run down the street and to their own car, get in, and go speeding off as well.

Lightning cracked through the sky as the thunder roared, I could hear a small scream from the bed in which laid a blonde. My blue eyes moved over to the bed, but I didn't see anyone there. But I could still hear a whimper coming from under the bed, where two large brown eyes glazed over in fear of the thunder and lightning. I turned back to the window and stared out it again, returning to my thoughts.

Storms. How I hated them. They reminded me of that day. The day that my brother had been taken from me. That day played over and over in my mind. The look on my brothers face. I couldn't save him.. I tried.. But I couldn't.. I had failed, My brother was gone, and it was because I couldn't save him. It had been exactly one year ago, and I could still remember it as if it had happened just earlier that day.

**Flash Back, June 25th, 2004. 04:42PM.  
**_"Just a little longer?" He asked. _

_"No, It's about to storm, we have to go." I said as I watched him sigh._

_"Fine, let me dig the stuff out of the sand and I'll be right there." He told me. I nodded and collected the larger items with my pup and our clothes and walked through the sand and across the street to the limo which had been parked there. The items where put in the trunk as we got the sand off of ourselves._

_I turned around to see my brother coming. It began raining, and hard. "Come on." I urged him on, Mokuba just nodded and began running, he had forgotten to check both ways._

_Everything was in slow motion now, I saw the car coming, and my brother turn to see it. "MOKUBA!"_

_I yelled out as I dived into the street and grabbed him. The car hit us both. I could hear him scream out in pain as the car came to a screeching halt and we both where ten feet away, on the ground bleeding. My pup was by my side in an instant as the police where called._

_Pushing myself up, I looked down to my brother. I had taken most of the hit, but not enough to save him. "Mokuba.." I said as I stared into his pained eyes. _

_"Big brother.." I heard him whisper out. "I-I'm sor-"  
_**End Flashback. **

He had died before he could get the rest of it out. I never understood why he had tried apologizing. He hadn't done anything, nothing to be sorry for.

I was now watching the ocean. How I loathed it. It mocked me. The endless blue of it's waves, reminding me of how I will never be able to see my brother's blue eyes again.

How I would never be able to see them light up with delight when it would be just me and him, or how they would darken with anger when I would refuse to get some rest because I had work to do.

The endless blue of the ocean, made me long for those days with my brother where I would push everything to the side, including my pup, just to be with him. To spend time with him.

The endless blue of the ocean, made me regret never telling him that I was proud of him, and never telling him how much he meant to me.

The endless blue of the ocean, made me wish that I had never cheated on that game of chess against our step-father.

The endless blue of the ocean, pushed my depression a little further every time I saw it.

And every time I would see the endless blue of the ocean, I would think of him. Of my little brother.. And how I would give anything to have him back..

And the endless blue of the ocean, made me realize how much my pup needed me, and how much I needed him. So I turned away from the storm, and away from the endless blue of the raging ocean.

I could see my pup now standing up, out from under our bed and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

And for the first time, since me and my brother's parent's death, I cried.

* * *

So, how'd I do? Good? Bad? Okay? Well, I wont know unless if you review. Flames are welcome. -nods-


End file.
